Wet
by mw138
Summary: Edward needs to get out and let loose after years of constant study that left him socially awkward and shy. When an instant connection with a handsome stranger occurs on the dance floor, Edward decides to let go & take a chance...with stellar results!


**A/N: I do not own Twilight. No copyright infringement intended.**

**I wrote this one shot in honor to tiffaninichole's birthday! She's one of the people who first convinced me to read fanfiction and her stories always make me laugh! **

**This story was inspired by the song **_**Dive in the Pool**_** by Pepper Mashay. I would highly suggest listening to it while reading this. *****giggle***** Fans of the show **_**Queer as Folk**_** will probably recognize it!**

**Also, if you'd like to see the picture that inspired this story, copy & paste the following link (remove the spaces).**

**h t t p : / / i56(dot)tinypic(dot)com/os7kph(dot)jpg**

* * *

><p>"Come on, Edward! It's time you went out and had some fun. I'm not going to take no for an answer, so pick out something to wear. Riley will be here any minute," Alice yelled at me from the living room.<p>

Standing in front of my closet, I rolled my eyes. She and her friend, Riley, had been begging me to go out with them ever since I moved in two months ago with Alice after graduating from college. I've always been somewhat of a wallflower, so the thought of going to a club and being surrounded by throngs of people freaked me out. I wouldn't call myself a germaphobe, although Alice would beg to differ, but it all seemed very unhygienic.

I sighed and picked out something that seemed decent and began to change. As soon as I buttoned my jeans, Alice barged into my room.

"Damn, Alice! Haven't you ever heard of knocking?"

"Oh calm down, Edward. I just want to see what you're wearing."

I stood in front of her and held out my arms so she could get a full view. Tapping her index finger against her chin, she scrunched up her nose and shook her head.

"No. This won't work."

"What the hell is wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"Edward, we're going to a gay club and you need to look better than this. You look like you're going to the library."

"That's where I've spent a majority of my time the past few years, Sherlock," I rebutted. "Wait. We're going to a gay club?"

Alice froze and I knew she'd accidently let it slip. I wasn't supposed to know we were going to a gay club.

"Well, Riley and I thought it would be good for you to get out and meet some new people. He says this place is all the rage and he managed to get us on the list."

"Alice, I don't know. You know this isn't my scene and I'll just end up making a fool of myself."

"Edward, when are you going to stop putting yourself down all the time?"

"I'm not putting myself down, Al, I'm just speaking the truth."

She rolled her eyes and started going through my entire wardrobe. She settled on a pair of dark wash jeans and a black t-shirt that I always felt was a little too small.

"Don't worry, for where we're going, it's just the right fit," she said with a wink before walking out of the room.

I quickly changed and met Alice in the kitchen where she was filling three shot glasses with tequila. Noticing my presence, she looked up and practically squealed and jumped up and down.

"Edward, you look great!"

I smiled shyly and looked down at my feet. "Thanks, Al."

"No problem! That's what sisters are for!"

Pointing at the glasses filled with liquor, I asked, "What's that for?"

"Oh, it's just a little something to get us loosened up before we head to the club."

"I'm not a drinker…"

"Edward, having a shot and maybe a drink or two at the club is not going to hurt you. Live a little, man!"

I laughed at her determination.

"Where's Riley," I asked.

"He should be here any second now."

As if right on cue, Riley walked through the door putting his key in his pocket.

"You gave him a key," I whispered in Alice's ear.

"Of course! He's my best friend here and he should have one in case of emergencies."

"Getting ready for the club doesn't really constitute as an emergency, you know."

"But getting you out of the house and into the arms of a hot boy _is_ an emergency if you ask me," he cut in.

Riley Biers was one of the first people Alice met when she moved here to go to school and one of the most overtly sexual people I'd ever met. He's not promiscuous, but he will flirt the pants off of any man (or woman) in the blink of an eye, and I think he relishes in that power. I've witnessed him work his charm on my entire family and on more than one occasion, he's made me blush. With his light brown hair, smoldering smile and deep, dark brown eyes, he's the type wet dreams are made of. I think Alice hoped that he and I would magically fall in love with each other, but it just wasn't in the cards. He's a cool guy, but I don't think I could keep up with his outgoing personality.

When I finally came out my freshman year in college, it was Riley who spent hours with me on the phone just talking about any and everything. If there was such a thing as a gay mentor, he would be it. He and Alice always encouraged me to become a part of the LGBT community at school, but I was too busy with my studies. I kind of regret it now, but there's nothing I can do about it now. Now that I'm living with Alice and in the same city as Riley, he'll be more than happy to get me involved.

"Whatever, Riley," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Whatever my ass! It's painfully obvious that you need to get laid. I can feel the sexual frustration coming off of you in waves. It's very uncomfortable."

"Well, not everyone is as blessed as you, Riley. I don't see men knocking down my door to get to me."

"Bullshit, Edward. Don't give me that 'nobody loves me so I'll just sit alone in the dark' spiel. If you'd get your ass out of the house every once in a while, you might meet a nice guy and, I don't know, go out on a date."

"I have been in a relationship before, you know. This isn't completely new to me."

"Then stop acting like a scared virgin! Damn!"

"I'm going out with you two, aren't I?" I asked, exasperated.

"Only because Alice and I had to beg and plead with you for two months!"

I was about to open my mouth to counter his argument when he immediately cut me off.

"Just stop. You're not going to win this one. Just have a shot and let's get the hell out of here."

I cut my eyes at him but was met with his signature smile. It was hard to stay mad at him when he looked like that; so childlike and almost innocent.

Alice giggled next to us and handed each of us a shot glass. After picking up her own, she held her glass up and said, "To friendship and Edward finally letting loose for a change!"

I rolled my eyes as Riley shouted, "Fuck yeah," and threw his head back, drinking the liquor in one gulp.

I tried, really I did, but liquor and I don't have the best relationship. That stuff tastes like shit and feels like fire going down, but in an effort not to be teased by my sister and friend, I followed suit and drank the tequila in one swallow. I immediately felt heat run through me as the liquid made its way into my stomach.

_How the hell do people get used to this?_

Alice grabbed my hand and before I knew it, I was being dragged out of the apartment building and onto the subway train.

"So what's the name of this club?" I asked.

"Pony," Alice replied.

"Pony?"

"Where you can ride all night long," Riley said with a chuckle.

"Oh God," I moaned. "What did you two get me into?"

The partners in crime just laughed at me and my misery.

_x~x~x~x~x~x~x_

The line of people outside of the club seemed to wrap around the entire block. I'd never seen anything like it. There were lights everywhere and I could hear the loud thumping bass of the music inside. Men of all shapes, sizes and ages stood in front of us. Some were holding hands, others were blatantly making out and the rest were just talking and laughing. Blood rushed through my veins as excitement washed over me.

_Maybe this won't be so bad after all._

The three of us walked up to the guy at the door who was holding a clipboard containing a rather long list.

"Riley," the man shouted.

"Hey, Paul! How's it going?"

"Same old, same old," he replied.

"Yeah, but it looks like a great crowd is here tonight."

"Oh yeah, it's already packed inside.

Looking down at his list, he searched for what I assumed was our names.

"Riley Biers and Alice and Edward Cullen?"

"Yep! That's us," Riley replied with a big smile.

"Go on in and have fun!"

I nodded my head and smiled as I took Alice's hand in mine. She smiled at me and silently told me everything was going to be okay as we journeyed into the dark club.

_x~x~x~x~x~x~x_

Before I knew it, two hours had flown by. I'd had a couple of drinks (forced upon me by my sister and crazy friend), so I was feeling pretty good. I stayed pretty close to Alice for most the night because I was apprehensive about diving into the mass of bodies on the dance floor. It was quite overwhelming. There were men everywhere, dancing and groping at each other. That's not to say that I didn't find it all arousing, but still. I didn't necessarily want to be in the thick of it. Alice must have taken pity on me because she didn't push me to go out and dance, and for that I was extremely thankful.

Riley had long since disappeared into the sea of men. I watched him for awhile and wished I had a quarter of the confidence he had. He just stepped onto the dance floor, caught the eye of a guy and danced with him for a while. If it had been me, I probably would have stood there awkwardly looking like I wanted to vomit. Not Riley. He was the epitome of cool.

As I scanned the crowd, Riley ran up to our table and told me it was time. He and Alice exchanged a creepy look and smiled.

"What are you talking about," I asked Riley.

He smiled and said, "Just take off your shirt and follow me."

"What? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Take off your shirt, Edward, and come with me."

I actually shrank back into my seat a bit; my body trying to protect itself from whatever craziness Riley was going to subject it to.

"No. I'm not taking off my shirt, Riley."

"You'll be much more comfortable."

"I don't even know what we're doing."

"Edward," Alice shouted. "Just listen to him. Take off your damned shirt and follow Riley."

Sighing, I slowly took off my shirt, tucked it into the side of my jeans and stood next to Riley. I felt horribly self-conscious and crossed my arms in front of my stomach. It's not as if I looked bad per se, but I was horribly pale and hated it. Everyone else could go in the sun and come back with a sun-kissed glow. I just became red and inflamed.

Riley immediately tore off his shirt and handed it to Alice.

"We'll be back soon, Ali," he said.

She smiled and nodded her head. Before I had a chance to take a step away from the table, Alice grabbed my arm.

"Just relax and have fun, Edward. You're going to _love_ this!"

Still confused about what was happening, I smiled sheepishly and nodded. Riley then grabbed my arm and led me to the middle of the room with the rest of the crowd. As I looked around, I noticed that the other guys were removing the shirts as well. Some were stripping down to almost nothing and I felt my cheeks heat with embarrassment.

Just then the middle of the dance floor seemed to open up. As more and more was revealed, I noticed that the dance floor was turning into a very shallow pool. There were maybe four or five inches of water at the most. Once the floor was completely open, the crowd jumped in and started dancing.

Riley pulled my hand and said, "Come on! This is the best part of the night!"

I frowned at him wondering why most the crowd was half naked for four measly inches of water. Are we all going to splash and frolic in the makeshift pool?

Just then music started playing and the crowd went wild. Men were cheering, roaring and screaming and it startled me at first. The beginning of the song sounded like some sort of chant being repeated over and over again over a beat, but soon a voice started talking to us asking us if we were feeling good and saying it was a little hot in the place.

_What the hell is this?_

"I think it's time that we all go down in the pool. Y'all wanna go down in the pool?" the disembodied voice in the speakers asked.

Again the crowd cheered. I was in the process of laughing at the guys responding to a song when I turned my head. Standing not five feet away from me was a man. Not just any man; a man who could be a model; a man who would make Michaelangelo's David jealous; a man who was sex on two legs.

His eyes were hidden by a cowboy hat that sat low. My eyes scanned lower to take in his broad shoulders, muscular arms, narrow waist and strong legs. Wearing low riding jeans and a black tank, he oozed sexiness.

The mystery man was talking casually to a few people around him when turned his head and locked eyes with mine. I stood frozen and couldn't have moved if I tried. He took of his hat with one hand, ran his fingers through his chin-length hair with the other, and winked at me.

I slowly released the breath I had been holding just in time to hear the song once again.

"LET'S GET SOAKIN' WET," the singer exclaimed.

At that exact moment water poured down upon everyone on the dance floor. At first I was startled because the water was a little cold, but as I looked around at all of the writhing bodies around me, I was quickly absorbed into the excitement and rawness of the environment. I chanced a glance at the mystery man in front of me and prayed no one looked at my soon-to-be-tented jeans.

Everything happened in slow motion. The cowboy lifted his face up towards the water and let it fall onto his beautiful visage. The water immediately soaked his hair and caressed his skin like a soft whisper flowing over his hard body as he moved to the beat.

My jaw fell open as I continued to watch.

Throwing his cowboy hat off to the side, he pulled off his tank revealing his tight, toned and tanned body.

I think I started to drool at that point.

Putting the now soaked shirt into his back pocket, he ran his hands through his now slick hair as the water continued to rain upon his god-like body.

My lust-induced haze prevented me from noticing him walking towards me. He had the grace of a cat and stalked me like a predator just before it pounces on its prey. Once again, I was glued to my spot. His eyes locked with mine and it seemed as though he hypnotized me.

I couldn't look away.

I couldn't run away.

I was powerless.

As he stood in front of me, I stared in awe. He smiled, revealing dimples and straight white teeth. I surely swooned.

"Hey," he shouted over the music.

"Hey," I replied.

"Do you wanna dance, Beautiful?"

I managed to break away from his mesmerizing gaze and looked around at the others around me. They all seemed to be having a good time, but before I could answer, the cowboy leaned in close to my ear.

"It's okay, Darlin', I'll be gentle."

I shivered and slowly turned back to him, nodding my head slowly. Winking at me once again, he lightly placed his hand on the small of my back and pulled me close. The feel of his wet skin against my own was damn near intoxicating and my body started moving on its own without a second thought or doubt.

Our hips moved back and forth as my hands ran up the side of his arms and to his neck. We looked deep into each other eyes and the cowboy smiled the most breathtaking smile. My stomach flipped at the sight and I couldn't help but smile back.

Leaning in once again he spoke into my ear.

"What's your name?"

"Edward."

"I'm Jasper."

My mind went into overdrive.

_Not only does he look like a cowboy, but he has a name like one too! I wonder if he drinks sarsaparilla and whiskey? _

"Nice to meet you," I responded.

"You too," he purred in my ear. His lips lightly brushed against my skin and I had to hold onto him tighter to prevent my knees from giving out.

We continued to dance for another song or two before Jasper asked me if I wanted to get something to drink. I was a little parched so I nodded and followed him to the bar.

As he leaned over the bar to get the bartenders attention, I couldn't help staring at his body. I always thought the human form was a beautiful thing, but Jasper's body was truly a work of art. The way his muscles flexed and stretched made me long to touch each and every inch; first with my hands and then my tongue.

Jasper clearing his throat released me from the hold his body currently had on my mental state. I blushed when I realized he'd caught me staring.

"Here. Drink this," he said holding out a bottle of water to me.

I took it and thanked him quietly before chugging half of it.

"So," he started. "Is this your first time here?"

Screwing the cap back on the bottle I set it on the bar and nodded my head.

"Yeah, my sister and friend dragged me here against my will. They're around here somewhere."

"Against your will?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Yep. I recently moved to the city and they thought it was time I got out and met new people."

"Well, it looks like their evil plan worked, huh? You met me."

I bit my lip nervously and blushed. Reaching out, he gently pushed on my bottom lip, releasing it from its grip beneath my teeth.

"There's no need to be nervous, Edward."

"You have an accent," I blurted out.

He smirked and I wished that I could crawl under the bar.

_You are such a dork, Edward!_

"Yeah, I grew up in Texas and then came up here for school and stayed after I graduated."

"That's cool. I just graduated myself a few months ago."

"Really? Where from?"

"Brown. I studied epidemiology. I always knew I'd do something in medicine and this branch always fascinated me. Brown has a five-year dual degree program, so I was able to get bachelors and masters degree all at once."

"Wow, cute and smart. I think you must be the perfect man."

I blushed furiously and had to look down at the floor.

"I'm far from perfect."

"I beg to differ."

Wanting to take the attention off myself, I asked him the first thing that popped into my mind.

"What do you do?"

"Well, I recently graduated from Columbia with a degree in art history. I'm currently weighing my job options."

"Wow! That sounds fascinating! I only took one art history class during my undergrad and that's just because it was needed for my gen ed classes. It was quite interesting though. It challenged my very quantitative brain to see things from a different perspective. I couldn't just look at numbers and analyze data. I had to feel."

I looked at Jasper and he was staring at me as if I just solved world hunger. I blushed immediately.

"Sorry," I said, "I started to ramble."

"No, I enjoyed it. It's nice to know that others appreciate art and its history as much as I do."

I smiled and downed the rest of my water. When I put the bottle back on the bar, Jasper was looking at me hungrily. Butterflies took flight in my stomach and I felt the odd sensation to just reach out and kiss him. This feeling went against everything I'd normally do, but something about Jasper was making me want to take chances.

I slowly leaned forward and brushed my lips against his. The feeling of his lips against mine was indescribable. I don't think I would ever be able to effectively put into words the multitude of sensations that surged through my body. My hand immediately found itself in his wet hair and he pulled me hard against his body. I moaned against his tantalizing lips, which only seemed to arouse both of us further.

His lips traveled from my mouth to my jaw and finally my neck where he managed to find that one spot that made my knees turn into jello. As I collapsed against him, he held me steady in his strong arms.

"Jasper," I whispered as he continued his assault on my tender flesh.

"Mmmm," he answered.

"M-maybe we should get out of here."

_Oh my god! I can't believe I'm doing this!_

"Are you sure?" he asked, while pulling back and looking into my eyes.

_He looks so concerned… almost as if he really cares._

I smiled shyly and nodded my head.

"Where do you want to go; my place or yours?"

"Definitely yours. I live with my sister and I don't need her embarrassing prodding."

"My place it is," he said with a heart-stopping smile.

He grabbed my hand in his and we practically ran to the subway station. Once we'd caught our train, I pulled out my cell phone and sent a quick text to Alice.

_**Al - being adventurous and hanging out with a cowboy. Don't wait up. Edward**_

Not 30 seconds later, I received a response.

_**Be careful and I want all the details tomorrow! :) Al**_

Placing the phone back in my pocket, I looked over at Jasper and admired him unabashedly. We both managed to put our shirts back on, but they were still pretty damp from our lovely shower adventure at the club. However, I could still see every muscle and piece of sinew that laid hidden beneath his beautiful tanned skin. I was shameless with my staring, but figured if I'd made it this far, going home with a virtual stranger, I might as well continue this confidence streak.

He shifted his gaze towards me for a moment and looked at me. I mean, really looked at me - like he was studying my soul. Once again I was hypnotized by his gaze and the world seemed to stop. My head spun and I felt the delicious sensation of dizziness. I felt high. It had been a while since my last drink, so I couldn't attribute those feelings to alcohol. This high was all Jasper!

After arriving at our stop and walking about three blocks, my hand still firmly planted in Jasper's, we arrived at his apartment building. We walked up the stairs and just as we were about to walk through the main door, Jasper pushed me up against the side of the building and kissed me like I'd never been kissed before. I was completely enveloped in his arms, scent and body. Lining us up perfectly so that my dick rubbed against his, he moaned from deep within his chest, which only propelled me to growl and kiss him in earnest. I don't think I'd ever enjoyed the feeling of someone else's tongue in my mouth so much. All thought started to drift away as I pushed, pulled and rubbed against Jasper.

He pulled away and looked like it pained him to do so.

"We'd better move this inside, Edward. I wouldn't want to offend any of my good neighbors."

"Okay," I replied with a shaky voice.

After the short ride in the elevator, we finally made it to Jasper's front door. I was practically bouncing with anticipation because I couldn't wait to put my hands and mouth all over his body. He unlocked the door and roughly pulled me into his space.

Kicking the door closed and throwing his keys on a nearby table, he began ripping my clothes off. It was frantic, animalist, and fucking incredible!

I ripped his tank over his head and reached for the button of his jeans as our lips met once again for an obscenely passionate kiss.

"God, I fucking want you so much, Edward," Jasper mumbled against my lips.

I reached up and pushed my hands into his hair, anchoring his head against mine.

Walking us backwards, he stumbled into his bedroom and fell on the bed.

Jasper's hands and mouth were everywhere. Sounds I didn't even know I could make fell from my lips. I'd never felt so free and wanton. He was bringing out a whole new side to shy, reserved Edward Cullen and I welcomed it whole-heartedly!

All that was left to shed of our clothes was our underwear and without further thought, I pulled mine off and kicked them onto the floor. Jasper followed suit as his eyes hungrily roamed over my body in the moonlight. I licked my lips taking in every inch of Jasper's body. Saliva pooled in my mouth and I couldn't wait to taste him.

Jasper must have been thinking the same thing. Before I could register what was happening, he grabbed a hold of my dick and started stroking languidly. I threw my head back onto the bed allowing the feelings to overwhelm and overtake me.

"You are so beautiful, Edward. I want to taste you. May I?"

I somehow managed to respond, my voice hoarse with need. "Yes. Please… God, yes!"

He wasted no time, kissing his way down my stomach. Placing a few soft kisses on my inner thighs, he finally arrived at his destination. Kissing the head, he used his tongue to tantalizingly lick the extra sensitive skin.

"Ungh."

Taking the head into his mouth, he sucked and flicked his tongue on the underside, causing me to buck my hips in response.

"Please, Jasper. More."

Slowly, he took my entire dick into his mouth and began bobbing his head and up and down. My hands found their way into his hair once again and I gently rubbed his scalp as he continued to lavish attention on my cock.

"Fuck, yes," I screamed.

I'd received head before, but nothing compared to this. It was like his mouth was made just for me. He continued to suck, taking me deep into his throat and moaning around me. One of my hands fell to the bed where I twisted the sheets violently.

_He's going to be the death of me._

The desire to taste Jasper overwhelmed my senses, cutting through the immense pleasure I was feeling. I gently pulled at his chin and asked him to look at me.

He looked at me, worried and confused, and I immediately wanted to take all that doubt away.

"I want to taste you too, Jasper," I said.

He nodded his head.

"Stay right where you are and lay on your back," I said.

Smiling, he followed my directions.

Straddling my legs over his head, I kissed his lower stomach before licking his shaft from the head to the base.

"Shit," he exclaimed before taking me into his mouth once again.

Filling my mouth with his glorious cock, I sucked in earnest. I wanted to make him feel as good as he'd made, and was still making, me feel. Moving at a faster pace up and down his cock, my saliva slickened it, creating the most erotic slurping sounds. Jasper removed my dick from his mouth and said, "Fuck my mouth."

_Shit, you don't have to tell me twice!_

I slowly started thrusting my hips to allow him time to adjust before I started moving faster and faster while chasing my release. I was at the precipice, but I wanted him to come with me, jumping hand in hand over the cliff of pleasure.

Sucking on the head of his cock, I added my hand and moved it and a maddening pace up and down….up and down.

"Oh God! Edward, I'm going to come!"

Jasper exploded in my mouth with a loud guttural moan as I tried my hardest to catch every drop and swallow it down. A little of it dribbled out of the corner of my mouth, but I couldn't care less. He laid perfectly still for a few moments before taking my dick into his mouth once again.

"Yes," I hissed.

He caressed my balls before lightly pressing on the tender skin behind them. That's all it took.

"Fuck, Jasper! UGHHHHHH!"

The world exploded in a rainbow of colors and sparks of light as I shook for what seemed like hours. When I finally regained some semblance of consciousness, I moved to my side and laid my head on Jasper's thigh.

Jasper slowly sat up and told me stay still.

"I'll be right back," he whispered before gently kissing my forehead.

I know I probably smiled like a dork at him, but I wasn't embarrassed. I'd just had probably the best orgasm of my life and didn't think anything could bring me down at that point. Jasper went into the bathroom for a minute and then I saw him go out into what I assumed was his kitchen. I heard him going through his cabinets, so I took the opportunity to turn on the light and look at my surroundings.

I was taken back when I noticed that one of his walls was a floor to ceiling window and another was a huge bookcase filled to the brim with books. I stood up, walked over and skimmed through the titles. Many of them were art-related texts, but there were also novels and biographies mixed in.

Looking to the left of the bookcase directly over his desk I noticed Jasper's degree. Looking closer, I gasped.

**Columbia University**

In recognition of the successful completion of the  
>requisite course of study and on nomination of the Faculty of the<br>**Graduate School**  
>by virtue of authority granted by the charter of the State of New York<br>hereby confers upon  
><strong>Jasper Alexander Whitlock<strong>  
>the degree of<p>

_**Doctor of Philosophy**_

with all the honors rights and privileges thereunto appertaining.

Just then I heard Jasper enter the room.

"Edward, I only have beer and soda in the fridge, so I brought…"

I turned around and looked at him and, once again, he took my breath away. There in front of me he stood, stark naked, in pair of black-rimmed glasses.

_That orgasm surely killed me because I've definitely died and gone to heaven._

"So you saw my degree, huh," he said, a deep blush coloring his cheeks.

My heart swelled and I smiled at him warmly.

"I sure did, Dr. Whitlock."

"I don't usually like to broadcast that to people I've just met," he said quietly.

This was a completely different side to the confident, almost cocky Jasper I'd met at the club. That guy had no problem removing his shirt and writhing around on the dance floor, but this one became shy at the fact that I knew he was a Ph.D.

I walked up to him and cupped his cheek in my hand.

"No need to be embarrassed, Jasper," I whispered. "I think it's awesome! Maybe I can be like you when I grow up," I said with a chuckle.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close, nuzzling my neck.

"No, stay just the way you are. You're already perfect."

It was now my turn to blush.

I laughed to myself as Jasper looked up, questioning me with his eyes.

"All this time I thought I was a geek. Looks like I found a geek of my very own…who makes a fucking incredible cowboy!"

He smiled brightly and brought me closer for a kiss.

"I'm yours if you want me, Darlin'."

"I don't know about you, Jasper, but I know I'm not going anywhere!"

_Thank you Al and Riley!_


End file.
